The She-Wolf
by Undead333
Summary: When a strange girl arrives at Camp Half-Blood by herself, she passes through the barrier easily, signalling she is a demigod. She is claimed as Lupa's daughter, which makes her Roman, but the campers don't know what she really is... Can she prove her loyalty? BTW: NicoXOC shipping :) bwahaha!
1. Chapter 1-The Arrival

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

I ran through the woods, exhausted. The Cyclops was chasing me with fire-breathing dogs that were the size of oak trees. A voice had guided me to the forest to seek shelter. My internal radar was tingling like crazy as I ran. I was getting closer. A scent of warm fields and strawberries wafted over. I immediately felt at home. A pine tree loomed over me, a glittering golden fleece hanging from its branches. As I fled past it, a pricking feeling washed over me. The huge Cyclops barrelled behind me, then crashed into an invisible wall, groaning. He angrily bashed at me with a metal pole, but the hits bounced of the barrier harmlessly. The beast groaned at the prospect of losing a meal and shuffled back into the woods. I smirked and turned around to see a huge group of people wielding heavy artillery staring at me. A fat, dumpy man wearing a leopard-striped shirt sighed. "Chiron! Another one."

A centaur galloped over and eyed me for a second. I narrowed my eyes and drew my long knife, crafted out of Celestial bronze, mortal steel, Stygian iron and Imperial gold. "What do you all want? Are you allies or what?" I shouted, brandishing my weapon threateningly. A small gasp came from the crowd. "Hey, look at her blade…" "Yeah, FOUR metals…" "Luke's sword Backbiter…" The horse-man chuckled. "That depends whether you trust us," he said.

Suddenly, a voice shouted out, "How do you know she's a demigod? She may be a…" The assembly suddenly stopped whispering and stared at my head, mouth agape. "Whaaa? What's going on…" My hands brushed something furry on my head. A pair of furry wolf ears sprouted on my head and my face elongated into a long snout. I look at my snout in surprise. "What's happening to me?" I tried to say, but all that came out was a long howl. I shrinked down and landed on fours, my limbs growing fur and my hands and feet turning into paws. I felt bones recreating and dissolving and I howled in pain. I felt a furry tail grow out from the bottom of my back as my tattered clothes fell down to reveal me as a wolf.

There was an awkward silence before the fat guy snickered. "Well, THAT was interesting." I snarled and prowled towards him, baring my sharp teeth. He flicked his hand, but I leapt over the bush he created. The audience was shocked. "Werewolf…" "Full moon tonight…" "Immune to magic…" they whispered.

Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground. "Silence!" The entire group shut up. "And you, young lady," he said,gesturing towards me. "Try not to rip Dionysus to shreds and please change back to human form. We need to have words." I glared defiantly and switched back to my normal form by thinking about my appearance: Dark auburn hair, golden-chestnut brown eyes and a slight tan. I turned back to human wearing a silver shirt and black combat pants, accompanied with brown leather boots. My old, ripped-up clothes appeared in my hands and I tossed then in a garbage bin as I followed the huge centaur reluctantly.

"So, my dear, I presume you are a child of Lupa?" I nodded at Chiron. "Hmm, very strange… Anyway, I see you are a skilled fighter. You can sleep in one of the cabins tonight. Tomorrow, you can build your own cabin. Seeing that you are Roman," Chiron chuckled. "You can build very fast. You and Annabeth will be fast friends, I think. Annabeth!" Chiron called out the door.

A blonde girl with stormy grey eyes burst into the room. "Yes, Chiron?" she asked. I noted that she was one tough and smart girl. She was no 'dumb, giggly blonde'. "Annabeth here is a child of Athena, or Minerva. She will direct you to the Hermes cabin for tonight." Chiron said. I reached out my hand in greeting. "Hi, my name is Luna," I said. Annabeth took my hand wearily and shook it. She nodded to Chiron and pulled me out the door.

"So, you're…Luna." Annabeth said as we walked towards the cabins. "Yeah. Chiron said you're an Athena child, right? I'm guessing you want to be an architect." I replied. She looked surprised. "Me too," I added. Annabeth smiled. "You designed any good buildings, so far?" I smiled. "Yeah. It's an idea for my cabin-building tomorrow." Annabeth gasped. "You thought of one THAT FAST?" I nodded. Reaching into my torn backpack, I pulled out my pad of sketch paper and drew out a rough diagram of my ideal cabin. We began to chat about good materials and stuff like that.

By the time we got to the Hermes cabin, Annabeth and I were firm friends. When she opened the door, the room was filled with people. "Regular or undetermined?" a voice called. "Determined, but her cabin isn't built yet," Annabeth replied. They groaned, then cleared a small space on the floor for me. Annabeth waved to me. "See you tomorrow!" I waved back, just as someone shouted, "LIGHTS OUT!" The light turned off and I fell asleep on the floor at once.


	2. Chapter 2-Cabin Building

**Sorry for the late update! I had exams, so this chapter is late.**

**HERE IT IS NOW!**

**Chapter 2-A New Cabin**

I woke up and yawned loudly. The campers in the Hermes cabin were shoving and yelling as they tumbled out the door. I giggled and gathered up my only belongings: A sketchpad, pencils and my dagger. A friendly camper from the Aphrodite cabin directed me to the mess hall, and I had a fabulous breakfast of eggs, bacon, ham and cheese toast. I wolfed down the food (hehe, see that pun there), my first decent meal in weeks.

After my breakfast, there was about two hours of free time, so I sketched out my cabin design on my sketch pad and got to work. Chiron gave me the whole day off when he saw my progress, so by the end of the day, I had about two of the walls built. Annabeth came along and gasped. The walls were a magnificent quartz, towering over the small group of people come to watch.

That night, I woke up to a slight scuffle of feet. My instincts perked up and I transformed into a wolf. I crept out of my half-complete cabin and spied a slight shadow. I snickered and leapt at Annabeth. She tore off her Yankees baseball cap and laughed as we tussled a bit. Transforming back to human, I asked, "What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You know Percy Jackson?" I nodded. "Well, I sort of walk around at night to relax. You know, like, getting rid of troubles?" I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah, but what has that got to do with Percy?" She sighed. "We're in a relationship, and I know he is gonna propose soon, and I'm super nervous… you know…" She started pacing around unhappily. I smiled as I remembered a trick Lupa taught me.

"Annabeth," I whispered. She whipped around. "Let me show you something," I winked. I took her hands, and whispered, "Here we GO!" I felt all the air sucked out of me and I changed into a wolf. Annabeth was also transformed. She looked surprised, angry, shocked and excited at the same time. She was a greyish wolf, with golden tinges. I loped towards her. "Let's go to the forest," I said (in wolf language-DUH) to Annabeth, She nodded, and we ran off to the shady trees.

In the morning, I woke up to the yells of our names. I sat up, astonished that we were still in the forest. Annabeth was still sleeping. We had been sitting in an oak tree, chatting, eventually falling asleep. I shook Annabeth awake. "ANNABETH! WAKE UP!" I whispered urgently. She shot up, and gasped when she saw some campers running in our direction. "Hide!" She said, and put on her invisibility cap. Easy for her. I quickly changed back into a wolf and ran lightly across the treetops. Taking a huge leap, I landed near my cabin. I bounded into a secret passage I dung out, and transformed back into a human. Changing into a Camp Half-blood T-shirt, I fake-sleepily stumbled out of the half-finished cabin. "What? I'm here!" I mumbled. "Thank the gods!" Piper, the girl who directed me to the mess hall yelled.

"We couldn't find you guys anywhere!" Piper gasped. "Where did you go?" I smiled. "Just my secret tunnel," I lied. "Annabeth was with me, but she put on her invisibility cap, so I can't find her." Piper pointed. "There she is, with Percy." I nodded. "I see." After breakfast, I ran back to finish my cabin. The Hephaestus kid, Leo, offered to help me build a cool entrance to my cabin that opened only to my voice. Annabeth helped me design the roof and soon, the cabin was done. It was a quartz structure, with translucent glass as a roof. The walls inside were covered with pine wood, so it smelled nice and it wasn't too cold. The door was a metal affair, and when I said, "Open up. It's me." to the door, it slid open and stayed open until I pressed a button at the side, which made it slam closed.

Eventually, the crowd visiting the cabin dispersed, and I dotted the walls with glow-in-the-dark paint, making constellations. When it was bedtime, I slid open a secret panel in the wall and pressed a small button, whispering, "Luna's room" into the speaker. The floor opened up to reveal a slide. The panel slid shut and I flew down the side. The floor closed up and I landed in a beanbag, cushioning my descend. The room was lit with a warm light, and there was a mezzanine bed. I hopped up, snuggled down and called, "Lights Out!" The light turned off and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry this is short! I'll update ASAP!**

**R&amp;R~**


	3. Chapter 3-Annabeth's Problem

**Here is Chap 3! Hope u enjoy! Oh and by the way, this is when the Seven are all 20 years old~**

**Annabeth's problem**

I woke up feeling refreshed. Exiting the cabin, I saw Annabeth twirling her cap around, her eyes glazed. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" She turned around, surprised. Then she relaxed when she saw me. "Chiron has found out something terrible," she said grimly. "What is it?" I asked worriedly. "I… err, wait, how old are you?" she asked. "15?" I replied. "Okay. I am…" Annabeth started. A hundred 'what-ifs' whizzed through my mind. "Chiron has found out… my… birthday date and he wants to set me and Percy up on a date together and he wants Percy to propose!" she blurted out. I laughed loudly. "Shut up!" she hissed. I continued laughing for a while. "When IS your birthday?" I asked. "Tomorrow. And we're going to this fancy restaurant in Camp Jupiter. And I have seen Percy walking in and out of the ring shop several times," she continued. "I don't know how to reply if he asks and I also don't know what to wear!"

I giggled. "Ask the Aphrodite cabin, then," I replied. "I did. They kept laughing," she answered miserably. "Fine, I'll help. But we have to do wolf transformations. Just think about what you want to wear, and when we change back, you'll be wearing it!" I smiled. "It's cool, and you don't have to buy clothes." Annabeth grinned. "Thanks, Luna. Now you have to see Chiron for your timetable." Nodding thanks, I jogged towards the Big House.

I came out holding my timetable. I had the rest of the day off, and so did Annabeth. We did the wolf transformations and Annabeth changed back, wearing a stunning silver gown. "Nice!" I commented as she twirled around. "It feels weird, but I suppose I'll get used to it," she conceded. I grinned. "By the way, I heard that Percy is bringing Jason along for moral support," I commented thoughtfully, secretly hinting that I would like to go along. "Really? Then maybe I should bring someone too…" Annabeth thought a while. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and pointed at me. "Want to come along?" she asked. I pretended to think, then I nodded. "Okay, I'll go!"

The next day, I met Annabeth outside, wearing her gown. I was wearing a similar gown, but with a slightly different pattern, and turquoise instead of silver. "Ready?" I asked. "Yup. Our ride is waiting over there," she pointed over the hill. "Who's driving?" "Me," Annabeth replied. "The boys have their our car." We bid goodbye to the campers, who were staring at us in wonder. Then, as we came up the hill, I saw a Ferrari parked there. "Courtesies of Hermes, George and Martha," Annabeth commented. Revving up the engine, we shot towards Camp Jupiter with inhuman speed. "What is WRONG with this car?!" I shouted over the wind. "AS I SAID, HERMES GAVE IT! SO IT IS SUPER FAST!" Annabeth shouted back.

We arrived, a bit flustered, at the entrance of the other camp. I felt a sense of belonging, stronger than CHB. I shook it off and when to meet the boys. Percy smiled at Annabeth and nodded to me. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Sure, let's go!" We walked down the hill, me and Jason lingering behind a bit to give them space.

**This chapter was FAST! Wow, I did it in one day! AWESOME SAUCE! I'll show you a plot twist later on! Goodbye, fellow fanfic-addicts!**


	4. Chapter 4-Realisation

**Chapter 4 is now... DONE! Read up! R&amp;R! Oh and BTW, this is NOT a JasonxLuna and sorry, the Seven are actually 23, not 20. It was a typo!**

Chapter 4 - Realization

I looked at Jason closely, remembering seeing him before. "You look... familiar," I said cautiously. "Well, you have probably seen me at Camp Half Blood," he answered. "No. Like, when I was young, and spend my days at the Wolf House with my mother Lupa..." I narrowed my eyes. "That's it! I saw you at the Wolf House! Have you been there?" Jason cocked an eyebrow. "I spent a few years at the Wolf House since I was two... wait, you're LUNA, right?" I nodded. "You were that young wolf that stayed near Lupa ALL THE TIME! You were the only one that she called 'my pup'. You're her!" Jason yelled excitedly. "That must be it! I remember your scar on the lip! Wow! After all these years!" I too, was excited. "Anyway, we'd better catch up with the couple," I added.

Changing into a wolf, I bounded ahead of Jason, who was trying to propel himself forward faster with the wind. I changed back right behind Annabeth, who was reading the menu, written in Ancient Greek and Latin. Jason arrived after a while. We sat down at the table and ordered our food

**TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Kronos, the Titan of Time!**

"Annabeth, err, we have been dating for... a few years... and I just want to say that... Annabeth, iloveyouanddoyouwanttomarryme?" Percy blurted out. "Say what?" Annabeth yelled. Bringing out a case, Percy opened it and a ring made of gold was slotted there. "Oh gods, Percy, YES!" Annabeth kissed Percy and he slid the ring on her finger. "Lets go out and give them some privacy," I muttered. Nodding, Jason went out of the door, followed by me.

The blissful couple soon announced the news to everyone. We all clapped and cheered happily for them. I knew for a fact that Jason wanted to propose to Piper soon, too, and he and Percy were planning a double wedding. At night, Annabeth gave me and Piper every detail. "Gods, it was amazing!" Annabeth breathed. "You're hyperventilating!" I said. "No, I'm not!" Piper smiled. "How do he propose? Tell me tell me!" Annabeth crinkled her eyebrows in thought. "Something like..."

**TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY: Doctor Who!**

"Oh my gods! That is SO sweet!" Piper gushed. "Errr, yup, something like that... How about we go to the... WHOA!" The room vibrated and I was cut off. "Quick, outside!" I yelled, whipping out my sword and charging out, Annabeth and Piper following me close behind. "OH MY GODS!" we screamed in unison. The gods were there! Jupiter... that means, Zeus, Min... Athena, Poseidon, Hades, all of them! I looked around for my mother. I spotted a wolf at the back. Changing into wolf form, I ran towards her. "Greetings, pup," she said gravely. "Mother? What's wrong?" I asked. "Minerva and Neptune are not happy with the proposal of your friends. Pup, be careful, for they are on the verge of war," she cautioned. "Whose side are you on?" I tilted my head. "Neither. Wolves do not take sides," she replied. "True. I will have to go back, mother," I turned to go. "I will go with you," Mother answered. We padded back to where Piper and Annabeth were standing.

Turning into a human, I grabbed their hands. "Guys, it's wolf form time," I whispered. Annabeth nodded. "What is wolf form time?" Piper asked. I change us into wolves and she looked interested. "Hmm, cool!" she said. "Now to run," Lupa said. We followed Mother into the woods, running from Poseidon and Athena's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5- We follow a crazy plan

**Finally! I did it!**

**Read on, dear readers. Chapter 5 is here!**

Chapter 5- Lupa tells them to do something crazy

"Girls, you have to run away," Mother said matter-of-factly. "Well, that certainly escalated quickly," Piper raised her eyebrows. "Lupa, what about PERCY?" Annabeth asked worriedly. "Relax, Poseidon protects him. However, Athena wants to kill YOU! Poseidon does not protect any daughter of Athena!" Lupa replied. "Well, where can we go?" I wondered. "To Asia," Lupa turned around. "WHAT?!" we yelled in disbelief. "Asia's so far away!" Annabeth widen her eyes. "Asia does not have any Cherokees!" Piper shook Annabeth violently. "MOM! Asia? Really? I mean... where can we go in Asia?" I shouted. "Shh! You're making too much noise!" Lupa hissed. "Go to the airport. I have charted a plane towards China. Visit Frank's relatives. They know what to do. Some of them speak English."

Soon, we boarded the private jet (LUPA IS RICH!) and we set off to China. The flight took ages, and by the time we landed for a fuel refill, all of us were conked out on the seats snoring. The pilot woke us up for a snack (Apple juice and apple pie and apple slices). "What's up with all the apples?" I complained.

When we arrived in China, we pulled on our parkas (Piper had her old snowboarding one, Annabeth had gray and I had turquoise) and headed to Frank's aunt's house in the country side. It was a nice enough building, quite cosy, but only Frank's cousin spoke English. "What a gross understatement!" Piper rolled her eyes.

Next stop was a fancy 5-star hotel in Beijing (very rich, mom!) and we absolutely loved the bath (big and round and HOT :D). Lupa had magically packed our luggage with nice clothes, warm but pretty. Piper went nuts.

After the 2 weeks in the hotel, we moved to another one of Frank's many relatives' house. This time, almost everyone could speak fluent English, so we didn't have much of a problem. There hardly were any monsters around too, except for the occasional Hyperborean. Soon, we settled into the life of moving about frequently.

After a goodly 6 months, Lupa appeared in my bedroom. "Luna, call Piper and Annabeth," she said calmly. "Pipes! Annabeth! Come in!" I yelled down the corridor. They came barreling in. "Oh. Hi, Lupa," they said at the same time. "It's time to go back to Camp. I have arranged with them," she pointed downstairs, "to let you all go without any hustle or bustle."

After 20 minutes in the car, we arrived at a theme park. "This. Is. Not. An. Airport." I crossed my arms. "Come!" Mother insisted. We followed her in, and sat on this ride 'SHAKALAKA BOOM' (weird name...) by ourselves. No one else came in. Suddenly, when we reached the highest point, we flew off the tracks... and landed in camp. "WOW!" Piper widened her eyes. "Lupa, your magic is great!" Annabeth agreed.

We hopped off and bid goodbye to Lupa. Suddenly, Jason ran up to us. "Thank the gods you're HERE! Percy has been kidnapped!"

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it's SOOO short... Updating soon... R&amp;R~**


	6. Chapter 6-Nico and Luna

**Ahhhhh! I'm super-duper-uber sorry that I haven't updated… IN 2 MONTHS!**

**Sorry for the delay… BUT HERE IT IS NOW, IN ALL ITS GLORY!**

**P.S: This chapter hints at LUVVVVVV. (NicoXOC ahahahaha)**

**Chapter 7 - Nico and Luna**

"What? PERCY?!" Annabeth shrieked in despair. Piper went up to her and murmured quietly to her. My mother flashed away without saying anything. I glanced around. No wonder the camp was so quiet. A couple of other campers glared at me. "Stupid child of Lupa…" a Hermes kid remarked with distain to his partner. "Yeah, ever since SHE'S been here, we've been like, cursed!" he agreed nastily. "Ba****d werewolf!" I heard and snapped my head around. **(A/N: Sorry for the vulgarities, so I censored them****…****) **I leapt forwards, brandishing my sword. "I heard that," I snarled as I nicked the Demeter kid's neck. A thin trickle of blood oozed out. She looked down at the sword. "Whoa, cool down," she muttered. I recognised her as Claire, a stuck-up brat who thought that she was the Queen of CHB.

I let her go. I mean, yes, I DO threaten but I don't hold people hostage… most of the time… (evil grins) She brushed herself off like I dirtied her 'essence'. "Crazy wolf-head," she muttered with a snide look. I turned around and saw Annabeth sobbing and Piper conferencing animatedly with Jason. I sighed and decided to wash up at my long-forgotten cabin. I knew it would be clean and sparkling even though I had abandoned it for 6 months while I was in China, as I had installed a special device that automatically cleans my cabin every morning. Because of the Clean-o-matic (as I named it-not very creatively-), I always got 10/10 during cabin-inspection.

I trod sadly down the familiar path, when I saw a guy. Not just a guy, but a freakin' HOT guy. And when a hot guy stares at you, you don't ignore him, right? He was dressed in black, and was wielding a Stygian Iron sword. He was… Nico Di Angelo, from the Hades cabin. And he was looking at me! My inner fangirl screamed and wanted me to leap at him and tackle him with a flying kiss… WHOA. I did NOT have those thoughts! I. Was. A. Child. Of. Lupa. I mean, a hot guy like… well, NICO would not ever. EVER. Fall for me, an ordinary person! He had got through amazing journeys and… I was a… mistake, a half-wolf, half-girl. But here he was. Looking at me, with… a new emotion I had never seen before in his eyes. I didn't have the foggiest idea what it was. Literally.

He walked over to me. 'AHHHHHHH!' my heart screeched in anticipation and thumped louder and harder, 'Shut up,' I told my heart and tried to look dignified. "Hey," he said shyly. "Hey," I replied as casually as possible. "You're Luna Phantomin, aren't you?" he asked. 'He knows me!' I rejoiced silently. "Yup. You're Nico Di Angelo, right?" I responded with a smile. "Yes, I am," He studied me carefully.

**(Why am I doing this?)-Nico's POV-**

"Yes, I am." I replied as smoothly as possible and looked at her. Damn! She was… hot. I… I shouldn't have felt this way. She wouldn't want a wreck like ME. Her flawless hair, her beautiful face… 'SHUT UP NICO YOU CAN'T FEEL THIS WAY!' I chided myself. But really, her personality was great… And the power to turn into a WOLF? Cool! Okay, Frank Zhang could do that too, but he couldn't be a werewolf, as werewolves were magical creatures, and were immune to everything except for silver. How cool was that?

"So, umm, do you have lots of free time?" I questioned lamely. "Err, yes?" she cocked her head to one side cutely. "Well, Luna, you seem pretty nice, so wanna hang out, I dunno, be friends?" I asked. Wow, Nico, Really attractive. No way she would- "Sure, okay," she interrupted my thoughts. "You seem quite nice too, how about I meet you later for sword practise?" I almost gaped. Luna wanted to hang out with ME, and spar with ME later? "Sure, see you at, I dunno, 5 pm?" I replied. "Yeah, okay," she smiled dazzlingly at me and strode off, leaving me gaping at her in disbelief.


	7. Chapter 7-Where is Percy?

**Sorry for not updating! Extremely busy:Homework, projects, revision, the sorts. Well, presenting... the 6th chapter!**

**Chapter 6 - Where is Percy?**

**-Luna's POV-**

As I strode away from Nico, the Big House's bell rang. We both groaned. Our meeting HAD to be cancelled and we would have to go to another meeting of the cabin leaders. We ran towards the Big House together.

"We must organise a search IMMEDIATELY!" Annabeth yelled, hitting the Ping-pong table with a fist. We were in the rec room, holding a council. "Annabeth, dear, we must not be too hasty. We have to first plan our..." Chiron never got to finish as Annabeth burst into tears. "Could it be Gaia again?" The head councillor of the Hermes cabin suggested. "I don't think so. Perhaps, it could be Athena herself? She WAS pretty pissed off at Percy and Poseidon," Clarisse La Rue mused. Annabeth gave a quivering sob. I realised that Athena was Annabeth's mom. Oops. "Not a good time to say that, Clarisse, "I murmured. She looked at me in astonishment and nodded grimly. "How about we have a good night's sleep, and think about it in the morning?" Piper asked, pouring charmspeak into her voice. We agreed and all trooped to our respective cabins.

Thankfully, the Lupa cabin was the furthest from the camp area, so there were only a couple of scorch-marks on the pure white walls. However, the Poseidon and Athena cabins had their roofs exploded into a pile of rubble. The walls were half disintegrated so the Athena kids (Percy was the only Poseidon camper) had to stay in other cabins. Suddenly, Annabeth came up to me, eyes red and a sore nose. "Luna, can I *sniff* stay in the *sniff* Lupa *sniff* cabin tonight?" She asked. I smiled. "Sure, I have 3 extra beds. You can ask some others to join in!" I gave a large sigh. "I'm sorry about Percy, Annabeth. I'll help you find him," I offered. Annabeth dipped her head to show her gratitude and asked some of her cabinmates to join her in my cabin. I opened the door to let the temporary bunkers come in. I shook my head slightly. It was going to be a long and sad night.

The next morning, I ate a simple breakfast and helped the Athena cabin rebuild the walls. Around noon, we held another meeting. Once we gathered in the rec room, Annabeth started. "I've searched Daedalus's laptop, " she began, holding up the small rectangle of Celestial Bronze. "Percy is being held captive..." she hesitated, "...in the Atlantic Ocean. In an underwater cave." We all gasped. "We all can't breathe underwater!" Someone hollered. I stood up and pounded the table. "I know someone who can," I said with a sly smile.

**SORRY GUYS! This was the EX-chapter 6, now chapter 7... hehehhe Chapter 6 is replaced :) Sorry :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Drama

**Thank you, WhiteEagle1985 for all your great reviews, and BTW: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONG! :) Also... ummm... some hasty decisions... ehehehhehehehehe... And some *gets strangled so can't talk***

**Chapter 8- Drama**

"Who?" Everyone almost erupted with anticipation. I smiled slyly. "Is it Poseidon?" Jason asked. "No gods are allowed in quests. Ancient rules," Chiron replied. "It's me," I said quietly. "What?" Nico asked. "ME," I said louder. "No way! You aren't a water-breathing wolf!" That ANNOYING, hateful kid Claire snapped and chortled. "Faker. You're trying to grab all the attention. YOU? That's bull****!" I stood up after her smooth, poisonous little speech, my eyes flashing in anger. "How DARE you insult me. Do you even have the foggiest idea who I am, or what power I possess?" I glared my best wolf-stare at her. "You're a little wannabe assh*** who acts like she is a queen!" Claire responded steadily. The other campers gaped in horror at us. "Nice description of yourself!" I laughed lightly. Then, I made my face serious. "Lupa, the Queen of the Wolves, is my mother. I am the second-in-command of the wolves. I can call thousands of wolves here NOW and make them destroy you. Also, I was blessed by ALL the gods! Poseidon's gift was to allow me to breathe underwater. If you DARE insult me again, you'll regret it." I boomed. My head snapped at me, "DUDE! WHY DID YOU REVEAL YOUR IDENTITY?!"

Claire smirked. "Like real, you bi***!" I jumped up at her and shouted, "THAT'S IT, you foul-mouthed little squirt!" Nico raced towards me as I transformed into my wolf form, but bigger and stronger. Claire took out her sword but it was too late, for my claws were at her throat. Just as I was going to make the killing strike, Nico stopped me. "Luna, don't. She doesn't deserve your time. You're worth ten times of her." He placed a hand on my fur. I looked up at him. _"Why are you saying this? Aren't you dating her?" _I asked telepathically. I winced at the experience. I hated talking in people's heads. _"Yes, I am, but I was going to break up with her..." _he trailed off.

"_For who?" _I questioned. _"For... for... for y...you." _I immediately changed back into a human and jumped at him. Surprised, Nico caught me. I stared into his dark eyes. "I like you too," I whispered. "Luna, do you want to go out with me?" he asked quietly. "Yes." I quickly pressed my lips to his on impulse and pulled away immediately. EVERYONE. Was. Gaping. At. Us.

"Nico, hon, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Claire screeched. "You disgusting git, get off him!" she continued, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "Look, Claire, 'hon', he is MINE now. MINE!" Nico nodded sheepishly. "Sorry Claire, this isn't the BEST place to say so, but I'm breaking up with you. I've seen your true side." She shrieked, "You bewitched him! HE LOVED ME! You are so dead! You're obviously JEALOUS of me! I'm hot, smart AND great girl-friend material! You, you're NOTHING!" She glared at me. I snarled and Nico shook his head sadly. "Claire, leave her alone."

Claire marched up to me but Chiron FINALLY found his voice. "Claire, I think Mr. Di Angelo has found his choice. Please stop overreacting!" Annabeth also found the power of speech back and snapped, "If anyone was to get a relationship, it won't be with YOU. We know you now, and you don't deserve ANYONE." Claire still went right up to me. "Boyfriend stealer! You will never forget this day. For I will get my revenge!" She hissed in her hateful little voice. Then, she stormed out of the room.

**Ummm, okay... this isn't very good... EEEYYPPP! (gets chased by angry peeps)UNTIL NEXT TIME! (This is my first time writing about, well, kissing... sorry bout the horrific badness...) Is badness even a WORD?!**


	9. Chapter 9-Blessings

**Dear (Guest users) Guest, Rose, Ivy, Natasha and Amy,**

**Well, glad you DID take the time to review my fan fiction! HOWEVER, please DO note this is fan ****fiction****, so I CAN write whatever I want, as long as it is within the rules. Also, I know Nico is gay, but WHY can't I pair him up? If you all are really that sensitive about these things, three words to you. Don't. Read. This! First rule of fanfic reading: If you hate it, don't read it. **

**Thank you all!**

**PS: LONG CHAPPIE AHAHAHA!**

Chapter 9: Blessings

"Well that was crazy," Piper remarked to me as we walked out of the Big House. "Yeah… But I do feel sorry for Claire, I mean, I DID break up her and Nico's-" I was cut off abruptly by Annabeth. "Luna, you better not even mention that! Claire is a spoiled BRAT!" I sighed. An awkward silence was broken when Piper stuttered out, "So… Your blessings? By… by 10 gods?!" I cringed. "Actually, umm, 12? I said 10 by mistake…"

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"__Luna Phantomin, I summon you to the Empire State Building, 600th floor now." Zeus' voice rang in my head. I grumbled in annoyance. I was busy hunting at the Wolf House. I changed back into a human and wrote a note to my mother. Quickly, I hailed a cab and rode off to meet Zeus._

_Ding! The elevator doors slid open and I rushed to the Throne Room. I stopped in mid-stride. All the major gods were there! I bowed to each of them carefully, not wanting to be turned into a lizard or a cockroach or SOMETHING. Zeus looked at me cautiously. "Well, Luna Phantomin, the Council has decided that we should bless you with gifts," he announced. I gasped. "But, Lord Jupiter, wh…why? I… I'm not a hero or anything…" My voice trailed off. Suddenly, all the gods were their Roman aspect. "Don't you remember? That attack?" my mother's voice rang in my head. Oh. That one. _

_"__Oh… but that was just a couple of wild centaurs… Th… That was nothing… that child is okay now, right?" I stammered. "That 'child' was my daughter!" a voice rang out. Ceres stood up. I shivered. "She is in Camp Half Blood. Perhaps you may meet her. She is Pansy. Pansy Kennate." Jupiter rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you saved a young demigod, and Ceres was demanding you should be blessed." Jupiter looked at me with annoyance in his eyes. "I will bless her first." Neptune strode forward. He held out his hand and blasted a beam of light towards me. "You can now breathe underwater and control water." One by one, each god and goddess present granted me new powers, repeating what Neptune had done._

_"__You have the same powers as my children," Pluto said._

_"__You can now formulate plans and battle strategies in a blink on an eye," Minerva stated._

_"__You can run super-fast in wolf form," Mercury deemed._

_"__You can summon any kind of food," Ceres announced._

_"__You will be able to read memories," Bacchus snapped._

_"__I grant you wings you can summon, they are black and blue," Jupiter boomed._

_"__You will be great in archery!" Apollo exclaimed._

_"__You can summon fire and weapons, plus, you are fireproof," Vulcan muttered._

_"__You are stronger in my domains," Diana whispered._

_"__You can heal yourself if you are near fire, and have the power of creation." Vesta _**(A/N: Hestia) **_smiled._

_"__Finally, you will be able to talk telepathically," Juno grumbled._

_"__You must journey to Camp Half Blood. We have packed your things too. Figure out where you are, then go straight there. Goodbye, and good luck," all the gods recited together._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

"Wow…" Annabeth's voice trailed off after I told my story. I sheepishly grinned. I summoned a bacon sandwich and nibbled on it. "That's like my cornucopia! Dang, I miss that thing," Piper exclaimed. I created a cornucopia straight into Piper's hands, drawing on Hestia's gift. "Wow, thanks Luna!" she squealed. "Don't mention it. It's the least I could do for a friend," I muttered shyly. Annabeth looked up quickly. "Let's get Chiron to let us go on the quest like, NOW!" She ran off immediately. Piper and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we better follow her," I muttered.


	10. Chapter 10-Questing

**Yay! Quick(ish) update! This chapter is long(ish) and (a little hint at what's to come *evil laughter*) a HUGE twist… this twist may make you want to kill me but still, the twist will be untwisted into a nice, straight(ish) rope of a fanfic! Ahahaha!**

Chapter 10-Questing

"You all may set off as soon as you are ready. May the gods bless you a successful quest and may Lady Tyche smile on you!" Chiron bid us farewell. I chose Nico, Annabeth and Piper as my companions. Four may be considered unlucky as quests are usually in threes, but this is MY quest. Wondering why it's mine but not Annabeth's? Well, Chiron said that I had the blessings, and Annabeth might not think so clearly in her hysteria. Thus: My quest. The oracle… the prophecy wasn't very good. Even Rachel was shocked…

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"__Hey Rachel! Umm, I'm going to find Percy…" I cut myself off when Rachel nodded, her eyes red from crying. Suddenly, the spirit of Delphi possessed her, and said,_

_"__Four shall go to the sea_

_But who returns, it's three_

_Friends will betray_

_With no one to save the day_

_If the stars fall." _**(A/N: Yes, sorry for the horrible-ness ~Is that a word?~ of the prophecy…)**

_She woke from her trance and gasped. I stood there, shocked. "Well, I'll make do…" I mumbled and dashed away._

_~FLASHBACK ENDS~_

We set out towards the beach, carrying nothing. Weapons, food, nectar and ambrosia could be summoned by me and I could create tents and small boats. "This will be pretty easy. You can make a submarine or something! Then we'll just hop on and…" Nico stopped. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I could, then I'll just faint quietly of exhaustion!" I said sarcastically. "Nicky, I can't create stuff that big yet! I'm still practising…" I explained, using a nickname I made for him. "Oh. Didn't think about that…" he mumbled sheepishly.

**~Piper's POV~**

Luna laughed and hugged Nico. They're cute that way. Oh well. Back on another quest. At least I don't have to deal with flying shoes and Gucci handbags whenever one of my sisters(?) comments on someone's makeup. Meh. Such airheads. Except for the ones with sense, of course. Sigh…

"Can you make a boat, Luna?" Annabeth asked. "Sure, just give me a sec," Luna said and walked over to the water. She clapped her hands once(she can't snap her fingers, she just can't) and a boat appeared. If you could call it a boat.

It was beautiful, made of the finest wood and covered with Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, mortal steel and all sorts of metal, hammered into paper-thin sheets and covering the sides, strong enough to protect the boat but light. The mast was a good strong one, with blue sails hanging from it. There was enough space for all of us, with our own cabins, a dining room AND a game room! All of us gaped at it while Luna climbed aboard. "Come on! There's lots of things to do!" She hollered, starting the auto-steering and the engine. Yup, an engine. We all eagerly went up and the boat set off at a pace of about 5 noughts an hour. Pretty fast!

**~Luna's POV~**

I met the others in the dining room. "What would you like? Tell me, cuz Chef Luna is on the job!" I said jokingly. "Ooooooo~ MACDONALD'S HAPPY MEAL!" Nico exclaimed as we laughed. A Happy Meal appeared right in front of him. He dove in like a wolf (hehe that pun tho). "Oh, umm, a cheese pizza and a Coke!" Annabeth requested. Poof! A pizza appeared and her cup filled up with Coke. "Err, how about a steak? Medium rare…" Piper asked timidly. I smiled and she quickly grabbed the plate of steak. I sat down and thoughtfully clapped my hands. A bowl of… (wait for it)… lobster bisque (YAY I LUV THAT~~) appeared. I quickly spooned in the contents.

After dinner, Piper and Annabeth persuaded me to summon my wings. Nico yelled, "YOU HAVE WINGS?!" and I nodded. I concentrated and my wings appeared! I mentally asked them to flap and I slowly rose off the ground. "Oh my gods THAT'S SO COOL!" Nico, Piper and Annabeth shrieked together. I whooped and flew down. Retracting my wings, I also summoned Annabeth's bone sword, Katopris **(A/N: Please tell me if I spelt that wrong…)** and Nico's sword. Their owners picked them up gratefully.

"Well, time for bed!" I said cheerfully as we ended our video game. We were in the game room chilling out. The other sighed dramatically and we all trooped to bed. Nico's cabin was a dark shade of blue, Annabeth's was a light grey, Piper's was yellow (it used to be pink but I changed my mind when she didn't seem pleased but didn't say anything) and mine was a light blue with glow-in-the-dark paint on the ceiling like stars. "Lights out!" I yelled into the speaker connecting all the rooms (in case there was an emergency) and promptly fell asleep in my bed.


End file.
